It is common in the production of major motion pictures and television programming to use a digital audio workstation to create and edit complex sound effects, process dialog and otherwise edit and enhance the audio portion of a program. During audio editing the sound editor usually needs to see the video portion of the program with which the audio is synchronized.
Typically, an audio editing system, such as a digital audio workstation, is dedicated to editing audio, and a separate video playback system, such as a video server, plays the video. Additionally, multiple digital audio workstations are used to provide more processing power and more complex workflows. This architecture enables the audio systems to be dedicated to audio processing. However, the video playback system needs to be synchronized with each audio system. Most systems provide such synchronization by locking time codes used by both the audio and video systems. The present invention provides some improvements to such synchronization.